


who says boys can't knit?

by lotusk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bookstores, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Knitting, M/M, Meet-Cute, imagine jongin knitting stuff, imagine jongin trying to teach joonmyun how to knit stuff, just something i wrote in 45 minutes like a really long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: Joonmyun decides he wants to learn how to knit and a boy in the bookshop offers to help





	

_Who am I kidding? Why did I even think I wanted to do this?_

Everything looked the same to him. He was never going to be able to decide which one was the best how-to book. 

"I like this one," someone said beside him. Joonmyun couldn't see the person's voice but his warm voice made him think of lazy afternoons on a couch with a magazine on his lap and a mug of steaming coffee cradled in his hands. He wondered what the face would make him think of.

"Which one?" he turned to face the stranger.

" _Knit, Purl, Knit, Purl_. This one," the boy said as his long, slender fingers wrapped around a thick hardcover book with a photo of a pair of hands knitting a plum colored scarf--in God only knew what stitch. He had a strong profile and straight, dark brown hair. It looked soft. His hair looked soft and Joonmyun wondered if it _was_ soft. "Here," the stranger placed the book in Joonmyun's hands and the full brunt of his smile made Joonmyun's stomach dip.

"You can knit?!" As soon as Joonmyun uttered the words, he was drowning in mortification. He hadn't meant to sound so surprised and disbelieving.

"Don't I look like I can knit?" He laughed and faint lines creased the sides of his eyes. He must smile and laugh a lot.

"I didn't mean to be rude! But anyway, most guys look like they can't knit and you're no exception." 

"I think you look like someone who can knit," his voice had a light teasing note to it and Joonmyun glared at him. And tried not to pass out at how handsome he was, and how tall. 

"I'm n--"

"But I know you can't actually knit so that's why I recommended this book."

"I could knit turtlenecks and complicated lace cardigans and afghans for all you know," Joonmyun protested, reeling off knit related terms he'd heard his grandmother mention. He didn't even know what an afghan was for God's sake and he hoped the other boy wouldn't call him out on it.

"You _could_ but I know you don't because you looked so apprehensive when you were staring at those books. Like you'd never seen one before."

"That's because I haven't. Well, at least I haven't looked at any with the intention of buying them."

"I had that exact same look when I bought my first knitting book," the boy was smiling again and Joonmyun had to remind himself to inhale, exhale, inhale again.

"Oh," Joonmyun worried his bottom lip between his teeth before saying, "have you been knitting for a long time?"

"For about two years now. I picked up the basics from my granddad, and bought some books along the way so I could learn new shit and knit cool things."

"Your granddad?!" 

"Who says boys and men can't knit?" the boy laughed and it was a rich sound that made his skin tingle a little. 

"No one did. I'm an idiot," Joonmyun admitted sheepishly.

"So are you gonna get it?" 

"What?"

"The book I just recommended. Are you going to buy it?" The look on the boy's face as he stared at Joonmyun was one of undisguised curiosity.

"I guess?"

"Y'know, if you want, I could teach you how to knit," 

"But--"

"You don't have to say yes," he smiled, "but I'd really like to show you the basics. There's a yarn shop on level 3 which also sells knitting needles. _Or_ you can use mine."

"You mean meet some other time?" Joonmyun asked tentatively.

"No, actually I mean you can use mine _now_. I always carry some yarn and a pair of knitting needles in my backpack," he explained. Joonmyun stared at him incredulously, and the boy added, "For long train journeys, y'know? Gives me something to do."

"But wouldn't you rather read a manhwa or play a game on your phone?"

"I like knitting better," the boy grinned.

"Now I'm really curious about knitting because I can't imagine myself liking it better than I like reading manhwa or playing a phone game."

"Give me a chance to change your mind. One chance and then I'll leave you to your other things. Just give me _one_ chance to show you knitting is fun, that's all I ask." The boy was persistent without being pushy and Joonmyun kind of liked that. A lot.

"I--"

"My name is Jongin," he stuck his hand at Joonmyun. After a second's hesitation, Joonmyun shook it.

 _Jongin_ , he repeated in his head, _it's such a nice name._

"What's your name?" Jongin smiled at him and the last of Joonmyun's reservations melted away and he answered the question. 

"Hello Joonmyun," Jongin said--his eyes radiating some emotion that looked a little bit like...challenge. "Do you want to see my knitting things?"

"I guess I could do that," Joonmyun said with a resigned sigh and Jongin unzipped his bag and reached inside for what Joonmyun presumed would be needles and yarn.

It was going to be an unusual afternoon.


End file.
